Rosa in Wonderland
by 4.eva.HinaNaru
Summary: All Rosa wanted to do was to read her favorite novel in her garden on the unusual sunny day in England but instead she follows a white rabbit...what will come from following the white rabbit? Human names used. Fem England X America, other pairings maybe... Rated M for Bad language. I do not own hetalia or Alice in wonderland, I only own the fanfic XD
1. The white rabbit

_**Author notes**__**: Not that many people actually read these but I digress. Ok so I would love it if you guys could send me your own ideas for Hetalia stories and I will put then up for all to read :) and all sorts of pairings are welcomed. I will try and do any Hetalia pairings you ask for I will try my very best but I will let you all know now I'm not very confident on a few characters but I am willing to try at least for you guys :) ok so start putting those requests in and I will try to make sure I get everyone's but I will let you guys know if I really can't do the pairing that you have asked for but I will try first before I say no, also you will need to tell me what you want to happen between the pairs so I can have an idea on how to write the story for you all. Ok so this chapter is going to be an America and England. There will be translations at the end of the story for anyone who doesn't understand, so...without any further interruptions on my part I say on with the story.**_

_**-christinemay.**_

Today was an unusual bright sunny day in England and with having such beautifully warm weather Rosa Kirkland had decided to catch up on some of her reading; she wore a pale green summer dress with white frills decorated the ends of her dress, a white floppy sun hat and white flats.

Rosa was a quiet pale young lady since it was mostly always raining in England; she had long dirty blonde hair that fell just above her hips, she unfortunately had caterpillar like eyebrows to which she always tried to hide with her fringe and beautifully big, sparkling green eyes.

Rosa wasn't your typical 19 year old lady; no not at all, in fact she is what some would like to say as "special" though she is 19 she is still able to see magical creatures because she still has the heart of that of an innocent child and she is also skilled in magic.

So it should come as no surprise that her favourite novel just so happens to Alice in Wonderland, she sat down with her novel in the very back of her garden where she knew no one would find or disturb her and she quietly sat under the large tree in her garden and began to read and slowly she became very engrossed in the novel when something white court her eye so she quietly placed the novel down onto the grass next to her.

"Flying mint bunny is that you? Come out here" Rosa asks sweetly.

A green bunny with green fur and wings flies down from the tree Rosa was under just moments ago and sits on her shoulder.

"Was that you I saw before with something white?" She asks the creature.

The bunny shakes her head flying off of Rosa's shoulder to take her over to the white thing she saw.

As Rosa moved to take a better look the white thing jumped out into the open, it was a man with platinum white hair, eyes so red they seem to glow, black dress pants with a dark grey vest that was left open to see his milky white skin, a golden pocket watch in hand, large white rabbit feet, a fluffy white tail and long white rabbit ears.

Rosa really shouldn't have been that surprised by this because she can see magical creatures and uses magic after all but poor Rosa was still surprised by the strange rabbit man that had somehow gotten into her backyard.

"_A fluffy tail, rabbit feet and rabbit ears! What the hell? He has red eyes does that mean he's an albino?"_ Rosa was brought back to the present and out of her thoughts by the rabbit man quietly cursing to himself about being late.

"_Late? Late for what I wonder...I should ask him"_ Rosa thought.

Just as she had opened her mouth to ask the rabbit man he started hopping away with great speed to which Rosa started yelling at the rabbit man as she tried to keep up with him.

"Hey wait! How dare you curse around a lady! What the hell were you doing in my garden you git? What are you late for? Tell me your name! Hey come back here you bloody wanker while I'm speaking to you!"

The rabbit man ignored the women and kept hopping until he reached the large tree that grew in her backyard and jumped down into the large hole that was underneath the tree hidden between two big roots, Rosa was still running after the rabbit man when she fail to see the tree root that was sticking out from under ground and well...you should all know what happened next...Rosa tripped and fell down into the dark hole.

Rosa had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach as she fell; fell down the hole just like when riding on a rollercoaster, she slowly opened her eyes and expected to see the ground come rushing towards her as she fell but that was not what she saw.

She saw candles scattered around the hole which only dimly lit the surroundings, she saw a window, a door, a cupboard, a mirror and a rocking chair that she landed sitting in but as she let back slightly to relax the chair tipped but and she fell out of the chair only to start falling in the hole again.

A strange thought came to mind as she was falling.

"_Bloody hell! I've been falling for quite a while now and I've yet to see or land onto solid ground, certainly I should've hit the ground by now right? Just how deep is this damn hole anyway and why is it so large anyway? I don't remember there every being a hole in my garden let alone one as bloody large as this one!"_

Rosa was brought out of her thoughts as a strong wind blew up the hole only to cause her to close her eyes, she noticed that the wind that was blowing against her was slowing her descend downwards and then abruptly the wind stopped which left Rosa to suddenly fall onto her bottom rather harshly might she add.

Rosa took a look around to see where it was exactly she had ended up, as she looked around she noticed she was in a room and it had but one door that was rather small for anyone to fit through.

"That was a rather strange fall...it felt like I fell for ages but that can't be possible can it?" She asked herself.

"Oh but it can..." A voice answered softly.

Rosa looked around to find the source of the quiet voice but found no one.

"Who's there? Hello, is anyone here?" She asks.

"Down here...look down" The voice whispered.

She looked down to see the door had disappeared and she was now stuck in this strange place with no way out not that she could fit through the door anyway but still.

"Wasn't there a door in here before?" She thinks out loud.

"There is a door here...I haven't moved I physically can't" The door exclaimed.

She looked down to see the door reappearing again; she bent down so she was looking at the face of the door.

"_Wait that door has a face and a curl sticking out from the top. What the hell is this place?"_ she thought as she stared at the door.

"I am truly sorry...I didn't realise that you were the one talking to me. I'm very sorry" She apologised.

"It's fine it happens all the time...I'm use to it now. The names Matthew and this is the only out sorry to say" The newly named door softly spoke.

"Well it is nice to meet you Matthew, my name is Rosa and if you don't mind me asking how is it I will be able to get out of here when I am clearly too big to fit through you?" Rosa asked the door.

"Try up on the table behind you, there should be something to help you there" Matthew whispered.

Rosa looked behind her to see a small table in the middle of the room.

"That wasn't there before was it?" She asked herself quietly.

She walked over to the table to find a cup of tea on the table with a note next it reading: "DRINK ME!"

"I guess there's no harm in drinking it" She said as she sniffed the tea before bringing it to her mouth and taking a mouthful before placing it back on the table once again.

"_It didn't smell like it was poisoned and it tasted like lemon and honey tea"_ She thought as she started to feel a little funny.

Rosa slowly descended back towards the ground until she was the right size to fit through the door, she looked at her clothes to see that they had shrunk to her size so they still fit her and with that she ran over to Matthew and tried to pull him open.

"Oww! Maple leaf! That hurts...it's not going to open I'm locked! Stop!" He shouted softly.

"Oh I am truly very sorry about that" She apologised while letting the door knob go.

"You will need the key to get through" He quietly says.

"Then where's the key?" She asks.

"Up there on the table next to the tea" He explains.

"Oh that's just bloody great! What daft git decided that this should be a bloody game!? How do I get the key then when I'm this bloody small?" Rosa shouts.

"Eat the scones in the box in front of you that's how" Matthew quietly states.

Rosa picked up one of the scones and took a small bite, once she finished chewing she felt funny again but this time she grew and kept growing until she hit her head on the roof.

"Well is this just bloody hunky-dory isn't it" She says sarcastically.

Rosa reaches down and picks up the key to which she places in her bra so it won't get lost then reached down again to drink the tea again, once again she feels that funny feeling and slowly starts to shrink down to be the right size of the door again.

Rosa ran back over to Matthew again pulling the key out from her bra to only them push it into Matthews key hole and turned it until she heard a click, turning the door knob she slowly opened the door and turning to Matthew she says.

"Thank you for all your help Matthew but I must be going now"

"It's ok I understand goodbye Rosa and maybe one day we will meet again" He whispers softly with a smile.

Rosa smiled back before heading out the door into the unknown that was to be on the other side of the door and without a second thought she stepped through the door slowly closing it behind her.


	2. Rosa in Wonderland

_**Author notes: I am so sorry that this is such a short chapter i really am but please just bare with me...i'll put translations at the bottom of the chapters, also please comment, review, fav, follow anything really. i love getting feed back both good and bad so please dont feel scared to leave your oppinion.**_

* * *

Rosa looked around at the world she was now in she was struck with wonder and awe at the beautiful surroundings that were all around her, she had also noticed that she was her right height again with a happy sigh she went back to looking at the surroundings and as she was taking in the new surroundings she heard someone yelling.

"Gott DAMIT im spät, wird Scheiße die Königin haben meinen Kopf, wenn ich weiß nicht beeilen! Dies ist nicht so awesome!" The voice yelled.(1)

Rosa slowly made her way to where the yelling was coming from and from what she could hear it sounded like they were yelling in German, she reached the yelling and it was the rabbit man.

"Hey excuse me Mr. Rabbit man...what's your name? Hey...hello? Belt up you bloody git!" Rosa shouts which causes the rabbit man to shut up and turn to her.

"Vhat? Vhat is it? Vhat do you vant you dumm?" The rabbit man asked.(2)

"I want to know why you were in my garden? Where I am? and finally what your bloody name is you git!" She states.

"Vell Fräulein(3)...to answer your first question I vas in your garden because it vas the fasts vay to get here. Your second question you are in Märchenland ze most wunderbar place in ze vorld and lastly I am ze awesome White Gilbert but everybody just calls me Gil" Gilbert explains.

"Ok that only answers most of my questions though...what did you call this place again?" Rosa asked in confusion.

"I said you're in Märchenland" He smiled.

"In English please...I don't know what you're calling this place" She states crossing her arms.

"You're a feisty little Fräulein aren't you? This place is called Vouderland my little Fräulein" He says with a smirk.

"Cheers for that and not that this hasn't been a good chin wag but I must be off can you tell me how to get of wonderland?" She asks with a hint of sarcasm.

"Vhy vould you vant to leave? Märchenland is such a wunderbar(4) place after all and the only vay out of here is to speak with ze Königin. Thats the queen my lovely Fräulein" He smiles.

"I would really appreciate it if you would stop calling me that ridiculous name at once" Rosa huffed.

"Not a chance my little Fräulein" His smile grew.

"Weren't you cursing before...what was that all about?" She was curious.

"Ah fuck! Ich bin ein dummer, fucking Arschloch, Wichser! er wird mich sicher jetzt töten ... Ich werde meinen Kopf jetzt verlieren! I have to go I'm so late!" and with that he hopped away leaving a very confused Rosa behind.(5)

"Cheerio Gilbert...I guess" She stares at the retreating Gilbert.

* * *

_**Translations.**_

_**German:**_

_**(1) - God damit im late, shit the queen will have my head if i dont hurry! This is so not awesome!**_

_**(2) - Stupid.**_

_**(3) - Young lady.**_

_**(4) - Wonderful.**_

_**(5) - Ah fuck! i'm a stupid, fucking, dickhead, mother fucker! he's going to kill me for sure now...i'm going to lose my head now!**_


	3. The cheshire cat

_**Author notes: Not really anything i can add here at this point so...ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

Rosa started walking down a pink paved path to which she had no idea to where it would lead her she just hoped it lead to the way out of this place, as she walked down she came to a fork in the road with to signs that read: "Green letters: LEFT - MARCH HARE, White letters: RIGHT- MAD HATTER"

"I wonder which path I should take?" She asks herself.

"Well that all depend on where you're going babe" A voice says.

"Well I'm not sure...I don't know" Rosa sighs.

"Then I guess it doesn't matter path you take them dude" The voice shouts.

"Where the hell are you, you bloody git? Come out here so I can see you!" She taps her foot against the ground waiting for the voice to appear.

"Chill out babe like seriously. Wouldn't want you to wrinkle that pretty face of yours now would we?" The voice said as he appeared in the tree with the signs on them.

"What the bloody hell! What's with all this barmy stuff happening? That's it I've gone off my trolley I have" She sank to the ground in despair.

Suddenly Rosa was picked up off the ground and wrapped into a almost bone crushing hug when the voice spoke.

"Babe you're not making any sense but you look so down dude. It will be alright 'cause I'M THE HERO! And hero's help out cute little damsels in distress such as yourself. Names Alfred, what's your cutie?" The newly dubbed Alfred states.

"Al-fre-d...c-an-t...bre-a-th...Al-fre-d" She gasps for air she each breathes gets harder and harder to do.

"Oh oops I'm sorry, here is this better" He says as he loosens his grip.

Breathing heavily against Alfred's chest she nods her head to answer his question, once she gets her breathing under control again she removed herself from Alfred's grip.

"My name is Rosa, git and thanks for almost killing me you bloody wanker!" She huffs, arms crossed over her chest.

"I said I was sorry dude, I really didn't mean it" He pouts.

Rosa looks over at Alfred seeing him pout.

_"He looks so adorable"_ She thinks as she stares at him.

Alfred had was a head taller than Rosa, he wore ripped, faded dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a hamburger on it, he had eyes as blue as the sea, his skin was a sun kissed colour, he wore glasses, he had sandy blonde hair with a little kink of hair that stood up at the front, he had red, blue and white stripped cat ears, cat hands and tail with the same stripped pattern on them like his cat ears.

Even with the cat features she had to still admit he was very handsome and very much her type of guy, she was still staring at him and didn't notice that he had asked her a question or that he was now standing in front of her.

"Hello...dude you ok?" He asks.

"Ah yeah...sorry about that, what was it you said?" She hides he face with her fringe to make sure Alfred doesn't see the slight blush on her face.

"Ha-ha! I said babe, that you have a really cute accent and asked where you're from" He grins at her.

"Oh...um...I'm from England. Clearly not from around here as you can see" She blushes.

"Well duh dude I can see that...you're not like the other women here. There all insane I swear and plus there all flowers anyway" He gives her an all knowing wink.

"I see and I must say you aren't like any of the guys back home either well...you do remind me a little this obnoxious guy I was friends with but I prefer you over him" She smiles brightly at him.

Alfred's heart and breathing stopped dead when she gave him that smile, he didn't know what it was but he wanted to stay by her side forever maybe it was his cat instincts or something like that but he suddenly became very protective of her and he slowly wrapped a protective arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Alfred...what's the matter?" She was curious to why he seemed to get very protective all of a sudden.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing but I don't think you should be walking around by yourself it's not safe. Come on I'll help you out because I'M THE HERO!" Alfred proclaimed again.

_"If that self proclaimed queen of ours hears or finds Rosa...NO! I won't allow him to have her she's mine and mine alone. God only knows what the queen would do to her..."_ Alfred thought.

"Alfred, are you positive that you're ok?" She asked with concern.

Alfred was drawn out of his thoughts as soon as he heard Rosa speak.

"Huh...oh yeah I'm fine. I'M THE HERO after all" He states once...again.

"Alfred, can you please put a sock in it already. I get it you're the hero now belt up about it please" She sighs.

"Not quite sure what you just said but anything for you babe" He winks.

"I asked you to shut up about you being the hero because I get it already. Question are you always full of beans?" She questions.

"Full of beans? What do you mean?" Alfred cocked his head in confusion.

"It's just means a do you always have lots of energy?" She explains.

"Oh I get it now. Um...I guess so this is how I've always been. Not many people like me very much except my twin before he got turned into a door" He smiles sadly.

"I'm very sorry...what was his name if you don't mind me asking?" She places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"His name is Matthew. Were total opposites in personalities but we still love each other dearly" He smiles as he talks about his brother.

"Wait did you say Matthew? I meet a door when I entered this place and he said his name was Matthew but he kept disappearing..." She explains.

"Ha-ha! Yeah that's Matthew alright...we're waiting for the day that the queen is dethroned so Mattie can be released once again" He sighs.

"I hope that is someday soon for the two of you" She smiles shyly up at Alfred.

"Me too. Come on I'll take you to the Hatter he may be able to help you out" He states as he takes her hand and starts leading her down the white path to the Hatter.


	4. The Queen

_**Author notes: Ok so heres chapter 4 but i would love reviews from you guys...i will not be updating anymore chapters till i get at least 5 reviews. i'm not doing this to be mean or anything but i feel like you guys dont like my story and reviews always make me happy because they let me know if poeple like reading my stories or that there are improvements to be made...so please review :)**_

_**-christinemay**_

* * *

At the castle the queen of hearts was starting to get annoyed while waiting for Gilbert to arrive back.

"Qu'est-ce que l'enfer! Where is he? Gilbert Je vais couper votre tête si vous ne vous dépêchez pas ton petit cul blanc up!" The queen yelled.(1)

The doors of the castle are thrown open with a loud bang followed by one the guards speaking.

"Гилберт прибыли"

"Oh mon dieu, vraiment?(2) Speak English damn it! I can't understand you" The Queen yells.

"Da of course, your majesty. I said White Gilbert has arrived Queen Francis" The Russian guard says.

"Well? Send him in already. Imbécile(3)" Francis commands.

"As you wish your majesty" Bows the Russian while mumbling under his breath.

"Надеюсь, когда-нибудь скоро вы получаете то, что приходит к вам ваше величество"(4)

Gilbert entered the hall leading to Queen Francis, to say he was nervous was an understatement he really didn't want to be here right now and for all he knew Francis could be in the grand hall wait to chop his head off.

He opens the door to the grand hall making his way to Francis.

"Ah mon cher ami.(5) Your finally back...did you bring her? Did you bring mon petit Rosa(6) back? Where is she Gil?" Francis questions.

"Uh vell...I did bring her to vounderland just as you said but..." Gilbert started.

"But...what? Gilbert" Francis glares.

"She did not follow me as I vas hurrying back to you my queen. But fear not I vill find her, no need to worry your majesty" Gilbert assures.

"See to it that you do Gilbert, even though you are mon cher ami to me I will take your head if you fail" Francis warns.

"I understand you highness" Gilbert bows before hopping out the door.

"All of you leave I want to be alone" Francis shouts.

Once everyone had left Francis smiled to himself thinking.

_"Ah ma jolie petite fleur Rosa. Bientôt, nous allons rencontrer, alors je vais vous faire ma belle fiancée et puis il y aura une reine pour m'aider à régner sur le pays des merveilles"_(7)

* * *

**_Translations._**

**_French:_****_  
(1) - What the hell! Gilbert i'm going to chop your head off if you do not hurry your little white ass up!  
(2) - Oh my god really?  
(3) - Idiot.  
(5) - Ah my dear friend.  
(6) - My sweet little Rosa.  
(7) - Ah my pretty little flower Rosa. Soon we shall meet, then i shall make you my lovely bride and then there shall be a queen to help me rule over wonderland._**

**_Russian:  
_****_(4) - I hope someday soon you get what's coming to you your majesty._**


	5. The caterpillar

**_Author notes:_** _**Ok so to start with a big thanks to Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki for the review and to reply to your review: yes i am aware that Fem!England name is Alice Kirkland but the website i was on said that the other name for Fem!England was Rosa as well so i decided to use that name for her instead of Alice because really the is enough alice in wonderlans's thank you XD and i hope that answers your review :)  
Alright so with out further adue heres the fith chapter :)**_

* * *

Rosa and Alfred where unaware of what was being planned for Rosa.

"Do you even know where you're going Alfred?" Rosa asks as she nearly trips.

"Of course I do 'cause I'M THE HE-" Alfred was cut off but I slap to the arm.

"I thought I told you to Belt up about that!" She crosses her arms angrily.

"Sorry I guess I forgot" He says as he rubs his arm.

"Like that actually hurt you, you bloody git" She says with a huff.

"Ha-ha! Your right, hey do you see that?" He points to the sky.

"I do...it looks like smoke symbols. Let's go take a look, whoever they are might be able to help us" Rosa states as she grabs Alfred's arm.

Stumbling through the forest Rosa and Alfred searched for the person or thing making all the smoke symbols until the come across a large mushroom.

"Rosa let's take a break here ok, you look tired and I'm sure we're close" Alfred says with concern.

"Alright Alfred, we'll take a little break but only 5 minutes and we start again got it" Rosa commands.

"Whatever you say babe" He winks.

5 minutes later Rosa and Alfred were just about to head off again when they heard a voice.

"I say who are you? Aru" The voice asks.

"I swear I'm bloody getting sick and tired with voices from random animal people! Just come out and show yourself you bloody git!" Rosa stomps.

"Aiya! That was very rude. Aru" The voice states.

A shadow slowly appears above them when the look to see what was making the shadow they see a half man half caterpillar.

"Now as I said before, who are you? Aru" The caterpillar man asks again.

"My name is Rosa, sir" She says politely.

"Yo dude! I'm the HERO! Alfred" Alfred shouts.

"Um...who are you? If I might ask" Rosa asks slowly.

"You already did you stupid girl. 年輕人這幾天有沒有禮貌.(1) You can call me Yao" The newly dubbed Yao states.

"Ok Yao, it's a pleasure to meet you" Rosa bows.

"Yeah dude" Alfred grins.

"Aiya! Your that Cheshire cat aren't you" Yao shouts.

"Yeah dude what about it?" Alfred asks.

"What's a Cheshire cat?" Rosa looks at Alfred confused.

"I'm a Cheshire cat. So pretty much a Cheshire cat is a cat that can disappear and reappear where ever and whenever they like everyone here hate them so that's also another reason everyone hates me here...well most hate me. I can show you if you like?" Alfred explains.

"Sure, I'd like to see what you can do" Rosa smiles at Alfred.

Alfred could only nod at her then in an instant he was gone and appeared next to Yao, Yao freaked and went to hit Alfred with his smoking pipe only to miss as he disappeared again but this time he appeared in front of Rosa and kissed her on the lips.

She was shocked but before she could react he disappeared again to reappear behind her poking her back, with that small touch sent her jumping in the air only to be caught by Alfred himself and with a red face she stuttered.

"A-A-A-Al-fr-e-e-ed, pu-u-u-ut m-m-me-e-e d-ow-w-w-wn n-n-n-n-ow"

'Oh sorry, you ok" Alfred looked at her face.

"I'm fine you bloody git" Rosa hides her face under her fringe.

"White Gilbert is looking for you Rosa, he wants to take you to the queen and why would that be? Aru" Yao takes a draw on his pipe.

"He said the queen could help me get home so I've been trying to get to the queen's castle this whole time but no one seems to know how to get there" Rosa sighs.

Yao looked over at Alfred who had his face hidden from Yao.

"Well I can help you with that. Aru" Yao smiles.

"Oh my can you really?" Rosa got very excited.

Alfred was giving Yao a dangerous look but Yao just smiled at the Cheshire cat.

"Yes, now you need to see the Mad Hatter. He will help you. Aru" Yao continued to smile.

"That who Alfred was taking me to see but he got a bit lost" Rosa giggles.

"I see well, Rosa my dear could you give Alfred and me a couple of mins please. I want to give him directions to the Hatter's house. Aru" Yao sweetly smiles.

"Sure, no problem I'll just go wait over there Alfred" She smiles and waves goodbye to Yao.

"Alright" Alfred says.

After Rosa was out of sight and ear shoot Yao turned to the angry kitty.

"Aiya! Don't look at me like that, I know why the rabbit is looking for her and if you want to know I suggest you calm down. Aru" Yao states.

Alfred tries to calm himself down so he can protect Rosa.

"Alright I've calmed down now talk dude, what does that rabbit want with Rosa?" Alfred questions.

"The queen asked him to bring her here, he plans to make her his bride and Gilbert was meant to take her to the castle but because she didn't follow him like he thought she would be has to find her to bring her to the queen or off with his head. Aru" Yao explains.

"What! Dude that's just wrong, there's no way I'm letting the damn rabbit take her to that damn frog queen of ours!" Alfred yelled quietly.

"You love her don't you? Aru" Yao smirks.

"Yep and there's no way I'm letting anyone take her away from me" Alfred grins.

"She's the distended one Alfred the one who can over throw the Francis and free your brother Matthew. Aru" Yao explains more.

"See I sure know how to pick them don't I" Alfred winks as she heads to where Rosa is.

Rosa was sitting on a pink and purple mushroom when she heard rustling behind her, as she turned to the sound Gilbert hopped out of the forest cursing to himself yet again.

"Wo zum Teufel ist, dass junge Dame? Ich schwöre, wenn dieses Arschloch von einem Bruder und seine Freunde ihr Idioten habe ich ihn umbringen bin! Nun, wenn ich meine verrückten Bruder von mir, die ich kenne, dann wird er mit dieser Idioten hatter und Maus sein!"(2)

Alfred walked into the clearing where Rosa was and his heart stopped, Gilbert was so close to her but thankfully neither one had noticed one another well until Rosa turn in Gilbert's direction.

"Oh hey there Gilbe-" Rosa was cut off by Alfred appearing in front of her and then disappearing with her.

"Huh? I thought I heard... Große jetzt höre ich Dinge, bald werde ich damit beginnen müssen, hängen mit meinen verrückten Bruder und seine Freunde ... Idioten Gott damn it!" Gilbert sighs before heading off again.(3)

"Alfred! What the bloody hell was that for? I know him he's friendly; he's actually the reason I'm here, you see he was in my garden and when I followed him I fell down a hole which landed me here" Rosa explains.

"I don't trust him babe" Alfred states staring at the ground.

"Alfred. Alfred. Look at me please" Rosa willed Alfred.

"I can't Rosa. If I do...if I do you will see my true feelings..." Alfred bowed his head hiding his face.

"You blatant sod! Are you that daft and gormless?" Rosa asked.

"Rosa what are you calling me? They don't sounds very nice and maybe you shou-" Alfred was cut off when Rosa lifted herself up and kissed Alfred on his lips.

"You really are a daft, gormless, blatant sod!" She giggles as she hugs him.

"What are you calling me?" Alfred was very curious.

"I said that you really are a stupid, clueless, oblivious bastard! How could you not see that I was arse over tits for you? Oh arse over tits means head over heels" She laughed at Alfred's stunned look.

"You like me?..." It was more a question then a statement from him.

"No Alfred I just kissed you for the bloody sake of it, you really are daft. Yes I like you or I wouldn't have kissed you, you bloody git" She smiles.

"Babe that's fucking awesome! Ouch!" Alfred rubbed his head.

"You do not use that sort of language around a lady you git" Rosa huffed.

"Sure babe anything for you *smooch* won't happen again" He grins wide giving her his Cheshire cat grin.

"Whatever but we should hurry and get to the Hatter" Rosa suggested.

"No need to hurry babe, I have a way of getting to the Hatter real quick" Alfred announces and within seconds has Rosa bridal style then they disappeared only to reappear at a quaint little cottage.

* * *

_**Translations.**_

_**Chinese:**__**  
(1) - Young people these days have no manners at all.**_

_**German:**__**  
(2) - Where the bloody hell is that young lady? I swear, if that asshole of a brother and his idiot friends have her i'm gonna kill him! Now, if i know my crazy brother of mine which i do, then he will be with that idiot hatter and mouse!  
(3) - Great now i'm hearing things, soon i'm going to have to start hanging out with my crazy brother and his idiot friends...god damn it!**_


End file.
